


Dragon In my Bed

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: "Hey, there was a dragon my bed. What was I supposed to do?" and "it is... white." "it's snow.' "i grew up in the desert, I don't know what weather is, let alone snow."





	Dragon In my Bed

Arthur stormed out of the castle looking for Merlin. He was pissed that not only was Merlin missing this morning but he never came to bed last night. He found Merlin helping with the potions for Camlet. He lost track of time again.

 

“MERLIN,” Arthur yelled too much to be sure he had Merlin’s attention 

 

“Yes Arthur.” Merlin politely spoke when he was sure that Arthur would not yell at him again.

 

“My bedroom now.” Merlin raised an eyebrow at that, sure a lot of what Merlin’s manservant duties were done in Arthur’s room but never has Arthur every ordered Merlin to his room.

 

Merlin decided it would be wise to follow Arthur and his order to Arthur’s room. 

 

When they reached Arthur’s room, there were two guards outside his room, which was really unusually. Yes Arthur was The King but they usually only had one guard because Merlin was usually with Arthur. 

 

Arthur waved the guards off and let Merlin enter first. Merlin was shocked to see Arthur’s bed was covered in blood. 

 

“ARTHUR, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?’ Merlin started to check Arthur all over, pulling off clothing to see better. Luckily Arthur for saw this and closed the door.

 

“Hey, there was a dragon on my bed. What was I supposed to do? Let it kill me.”

 

“Dragon?’ Merlin pulled away from Arthur. “Arthur you could have just called me.” 

 

“I did not kill it. It flew out the window.” Arthur waved to the open window that Merlin finally noticed, that yes, the window was open.

 

Merlin moved to look out the window where it was white.

 

“It is…..White.” Merlin commented

 

“It’s snow.”

 

"I grew up in the desert, I don't know what weather is, let alone snow." Merlin commented, “The dragon must be a snow dragon, and it is causing a snow storm.” It was sunny and warm when Merlin and Arthur came into the castle. 

 

Camlet was covered in snow now, and it does not look like it will stop anytime snow. 

 

“Looks like we'll be snowed in Merlin. How ever will we stay warm?” Arthur was smiling, and it was THAT smile, that said, ‘I already have a plan, and it includes the bed.’

 

“Let me put new sheets on first, Prat.” 

 

“You have ten minutes.” Merlin was quick to pull the sheets off and put new sheets on.

 


End file.
